Ugly Cyrus
by TweetyBird711
Summary: All his life Cyrus Goodman was told he was ugly by his classmates and other people. After middle school Cyrus goes to a new high school and see if Cyrus will make new friends and a new life.
1. A Horrible Beginning

Ugly Cyrus

Chapter 1

Ever since he was a little kid Cyrus Goodman was told he was ugly. He teeth were cricked, he wear glasses and dressed like a nerd. All through elementary and middle school, Cyrus was bullied for being ugly. Cyrus had only one friend a girl named Iris. She would stick up for Cyrus and be on his side.

When Cyrus entered middle school his parents got a divorce. In no time his parents remarried other people. When Cyrus entered 7th grade all 4 of his parents paid for him to get braces to fix his cricked teeth. In the middle of 7th grade Cyrus found out he was gay.

"Hey Iris" Cyrus said well walking up to Iris

"Hey Cyrus" Iris said

"Iris theirs something I need to tell you" Cyrus said nervously

"What is it Cyrus?" Iris asked

"Iris" Cyrus said nervously

"Cyrus you're started to scare me" Iris said

"Iris I'm gay" Cyrus said

All Iris did was smile and gave Cyrus a hug.

"It's going to be okay Cyrus" Iris said well hugging him

"Thanks Iris" Cyrus said well letting go of Iris

Iris and Cyrus grow closer and became better friends. In the beginning of 8th grade Cyrus started to have a crush on a guy named Leo, who was very popular.

"So Cyrus is their a guy that caught your eye yet" Iris said

"Well there is this one guy" Cyrus said well smiling

"What's his name?" Iris asked

"His name is Leo and his in my US History class" Cyrus said well smiling and blushing

"Nice, Leo is cute and popular" Iris said

"He sure is" Cyrus said smiling

Everyday Cyrus would look at Leo from a distance. Towards the end of 8th grade the 8th graders had a final project for their History class. They were told they could work in pairs.

"Hey your Cyrus right" Leo said well sitting next to Cyrus in the class they had together

"Yes I am, wait your Leo" Cyrus said well hiding his blush and smile

"Cyrus I was wondering if you would be my partner for the project" Leo said

"Really" Cyrus said

"Yes Cyrus I want to be your partner" Leo said

"Okay" Cyrus said

"Nice lets meet in the library at lunch" Leo said

"Okay" Cyrus said

At lunch Cyrus got his lunch and walked to the library. He see's Leo sitting in one of tables and Cyrus quickly fixes his clothes and hair and walks up to Leo.

"Hey Leo" Cyrus said

"Hey Cyrus" Leo said

"So what should our project be about?" Cyrus asked

"How about all the stuff we learned in class?" Leo said

"Okay that can work" Cyrus said

At the end of the day Cyrus was smiling and Iris notice this.

"Why are you smiling and why didn't I see you at lunch today?" Iris asked

"I was in the library with Leo" Cyrus said smiling

"So Leo asked you to be his partner" Iris said

"Yes" Cyrus said

In Leo's house, Leo was hanging out with is friends.

"So how's your plan on tricking that ugly nerd to do your project." One of his friends said

"So far good" Leo said

"I'm so going to get a good grade on this project" Leo said

"How about we take this a step farther?" Another friend asked

"What is it?" Leo said

"I over heard that ugly nerd is gay, so why not make him fall in love with you" Another friend said

"Out him to all the school at the end of the year dance" Leo added

"How are you going to do it?" One of his friends asked

"I'll find a way," Leo said

The next day Leo began his plan on making Cyrus fall in love with him and to do the entire project.

Leo and Cyrus were in the library.

"Cyrus can I walk you home today?" Leo asked

"Sure but why?" Cyrus asked

"I want to talk to you about something" Leo said

"Oh okay meet me in front of the school after school" Cyrus said well packing up his stuff

"Okay see you after school" Leo said

"Bye" Cyrus said well walking away

Once Cyrus was out of the library, Leo smiled evilly and pulled out his phone. In his phone he had a picture of a beautiful woman (fully clothed) that he was going to look at every time he was going to be with Cyrus.

At the end of the day Cyrus was at his locker putting away his books that he didn't need to take home. Outside Leo was waiting for Cyrus once in a while he would pull out his phone and see the picture of the beautiful woman.

"Hey Leo" Cyrus said

"Hey Cyrus ready to go" Leo said well putting his phone away

"Yes I am" Cyrus said

Leo and Cyrus started walking.

"So what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Cyrus asked

"Cyrus can I tell you a secret?" Leo asked

"Sure" Cyrus said

"Cyrus I'm gay" Leo said

"Really me too" Cyrus said smiling

"Really cool" Leo said

"Is that it" Cyrus said

"I like you Cyrus" Leo said

"Really I like you too" Cyrus said

"No Cyrus I really really like you" Leo said

"Really" Cyrus said

"Yes Cyrus" Leo said

"Okay" Cyrus said

Leo and Cyrus continued walking.

"On my god, Leo likes me" Cyrus said in his head

"My plan is going perfectly" Leo said in his head well smiling

They arrived in front of Cyrus's house.

"Cyrus I was wondering if you want to go out with me" Leo said

"I'll love too," Cyrus said

"Cool I'll pick you up tomorrow around 6pm" Leo said

"Okay see you them" Cyrus said well walking up to his house

Cyrus walked into his house and ran to his room and called Iris to come over ASAP.

"What is it Cyrus?" Iris asked when she walked into Cyrus's room

"Leo walked me home and asked me out" Cyrus said excitedly

"On my god Cyrus I'm so happy for you" Iris said

In Leo's house, Leo was on his phone talking to one of his friends.

"So I asked the ugly gay nerd out on a date" Leo said

"Really was he happy" The friend said

"Very happy" Leo said

"What are you going to do?" The friend asked

"I'm going to take him to the movies" Leo said

"Nice taking him to a dark room" The friend said

"So I won't have too see his ugly gay face" Leo said

The next day Cyrus was excited and he couldn't wait for his date with Leo. After school Cyrus ran home and after that Iris ran to Cyrus's room to help him. After that Iris made Cyrus look good. Iris made Cyrus wear a pair jeans, a pair of vans that his parents bought he a month ago, a short sleeve button up shirt, spiked up hair and a nice brand new pair of glasses that Iris helped Cyrus picked out on his last trip to the eye doctor.

At 6 Leo walked up to Cyrus's house and he looked at his phone one more time and took a deep breath in. Leo knocked on his door and Cyrus opened to door and Leo just smiled and tired his best from laughing at Cyrus. Leo's parent's took than to the movies and have a great time. Leo pretended to have a good time. They saw the new Avenger's movie and in the middle of the movie Leo put his arms around Cyrus and close to the end of the movie Leo kissed Cyrus. In the end of the movie Leo and his parents took Cyrus home. Cyrus came home happy and got ready for bed.

Leo on the other hand when he got home called his friends and took them that his plan is going perfectly. He told his friends how funny Cyrus's looked and that he took pictures that he was going to share with them.

Leo and Cyrus got a good grade on their project. In the end of the school year the 8th graders had their graduation and after they had a dance.

Cyrus is with Iris by the snack bar and talk about high school. Leo was with his friends and planning on how they were going to out Cyrus.

"Hello is this thing on" Leo said well holding up a microphone

"Hey everyone we had a great time here in middle school. I know some of us will be going to different high school and some of us going to the same high school. I want someone to come up here with me." Leo said

"Cyrus Goodman will you come up here" Leo said

Cyrus smiled and hugged Iris and went to Leo.

"Everyone you know Cyrus, the ugly gay nerd" Leo said well a picture of Cyrus came up on a screen.

It was the picture of Cyrus on his date with Leo. The picture had the words ugly gay nerd on it. Everyone laughed and called Cyrus a fag, ugly, ugly gay nerd, ugly fag.

Cyrus looked at Leo.

"Why are you doing this?" Cyrus asked with tears forming in his eyes

"What you didn't think I actually liked you or anything did you" Leo said well laughing

"I thought you did" Cyrus said

"How can someone like me hang out with a ugly gay nerd oh wait a ugly fag like you" Leo said with a straight face

"Than why did we hang out a lot?" Cyrus asked well tears were falling from his eyes

"I just used you to get a good grade on my final project and my plan went perfectly on track" Leo said

"Than why did you told me you were gay?" Cyrus asked

"I only said that so you can fall for me and you fell hard for me" Leo said well laughing

All Cyrus could do was ran out the door and Iris ran after him and Cyrus ran to the park and saw the swing set, sat on one of the swings and started to cry . Iris found her friend on the swings, heard him cry and sat next to him.

"Cyrus" Iris said

All Cyrus did was hugged her and started to crying even harder.

"Leo used me Iris, he used to me to get a good grade on the final project" Cyrus asked well he was crying

All Iris could do was hug him.

Cyrus cried and cried until he couldn't anymore.

"Cyrus I'll walk you home okay" Iris said

"Okay" Cyrus said


	2. Looking Back

After Cyrus came home from the dance he waved goodbye to Iris and ran to his room and went to his tablet. When Cyrus entered middle school before his parents got a divorced. They bought him a tablet, which he uses to write journal entries and other stuff.

_June-18-2015_

**_Today was the worst day of my life. The guy I thought like me ended up using me to get a good grade on the final project. He embarrassed me in front of the whole school. He took a picture of me on our first date and called me an ugly gay nerd and than an ugly fag. I ran out crying and Iris ran out with me._**

After writing that entry he went to the first entry he ever wrote in his tablet.

_August-20-2012_

**_Lately my parents have been fighting and today's was the worst, but they bought me this tablet. I'm said that they're fighting but I'm happy that I got a tablet. Today was the first day of middle school, me and my friend Iris we have the same classes. Kids at school keep calling me ugly and some added the word nerd_**_. _

After that he goes to the entry were his parents got divorced.

_October-23-2012_

**_Today I heard my parents arguing again but today's was different because I heard the words "I want a divorce" from my mom and my dad agreed. Kids at school still keep calling me ugly and now I hear ugly nerd. _**

After that he went to the entry where he found out he was gay.

_August-21-2013_

**_I never knew how many cute guys go to my school. Wait what am I saying I'm not gay. Or am I. There are a lot of cute boys and there are a lot of cute 8_****_th_****_ grade boys at my school. _**

After reading that Cyrus smiled and when he came to the entry where he first met Leo his smile turned upside down.

_August-22-2014_

**_Today was the first day of 8_****_th_****_ grade the last year of middle school. Next year I'll be a freshmen in high school. I almost have all of my classes with Iris except for U.S History, which was after lunch. After lunch I went to class and I saw this beautiful boy walking into class. I found out his name was Leo. I found myself stirring at him although out class._**

Cyrus started to cry and closed his tablet. He was like that although out June and half way to July. Cyrus made up his mind he was going to Jefferson High instead of Shadyside High since it was one block away from his house. Jefferson High was on the other side of Shadyside but luckily his dad and his stepmother lived on the other side of Shadyside. He was even more lucky when his mom agreed to let him go to Jefferson High and he was going to live with his dad and stepmom.


	3. New Life

Cyrus woke up early because today is his first day of Jefferson High. Cyrus got up took a shower and got dressed. Cyrus went to the kitchen were he was greeted by his dad and step mom.

"Morning son" Norman said

"Morning Cyrus" Sharon said

"Morning dad, morning Sharon" Cyrus said

Cyrus got a bowl and poured himself a bowl of cereal.

"Excited about your first day of Jefferson High" Norman said

"Yes I am" Cyrus said

Cyrus finished and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He went to his room to get his backpack and glasses. Cyrus said goodbye to his dad and step mom.

"Cyrus before you go" Norman said

"What is it dad" Cyrus said

"Just remember your beautiful and don't listen to anyone thinks your ugly" Norman said

"Thanks dad I will" Cyrus said well hugging his dad

Cyrus hugged Sharon and went walking to school. When he got to school, people started to stare at him. Cyrus ignores them and went to the front of the school to get his schedule. He saw that the lines where according to last name so he went to the line where it said G-M. Cyrus got in line until he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Hello are you a freshmen?" Someone asked

"Yes I am" Cyrus said

"Cool I'm Andi, Andi Mack" Andi said

"I'm Cyrus, Cyrus Goodman" Cyrus said

"Nice to meet you Cyrus" Andi said well shaking Cyrus hand

"Nice to meet you Andi" Cyrus said well shaking Andi hand

"When we got our schedule do you want to explore the school with me and my friend" Andi said

"Sure Andi who's your friend?" Cyrus asked

"My best friend Buffy, she's on the other line" Andi said

"Cool okay" Cyrus said

When Cyrus and Andi got their schedule and went to look for Andi's friend Buffy. Andi saw Buffy in the front of the line and waved to her.

"Hey Andi who's this?" Buffy asked

"Hey Buffy this is Cyrus" Andi said

"Hello Cyrus I'm Buffy" Buffy said

"Nice to meet you Buffy" Cyrus said well shaking Buffy's hand

"Nice to meet you too" Buffy said well shaking Cyrus hand

The three new friends went walking around the school to find all there classes before school started. Turns out Andi and Buffy had three classes with Cyrus. Cyrus has one class with Andi and another with Buffy. Cyrus has first, fourth and sixth with Buffy and Andi. Cyrus has second period with Buffy and third with Andi. His by himself in fifth period.

At lunch Cyrus sat with Andi and Buffy. At fifth period Cyrus sat the desk were in groups of three and sat in one of the three desks. He saw two guys that wanted to sit with him.

"Hey I'm Jonah" Jonah said

"Hey I'm Marty" Marty said

"Hello I'm Cyrus" Cyrus said

"Nice to meet you Cyrus" Jonah said well shaking Cyrus hand

"Nice to meet you Cyrus" Marty said well shaking Cyrus hand

"Nice to meet you guys too" Cyrus said well shaking Jonah's had first and than Marty's

At the end of the school day Cyrus walked out of school with Andi and Buffy until they saw a crowd of people in the parking lot.

"Wonder what's going on?" Andi asked

"Don't know and don't care" Buffy said

"Okay" Cyrus said well following Andi and Buffy

In the center of the crown was a tall handsome guy and a tall girl with the guys arm around her.

Cyrus walked with Andi and Buffy home.

"Andi, Buffy can I ask you guys something?" Cyrus asked when they got to his house.

"Sure Cyrus go ahead" Andi said

"We're friends right" Cyrus said

"Of course Cyrus we're friends" Buffy said

"Cool" Cyrus said

"Cyrus give us your number" Andi said well giving Cyrus her phone

"Sure" Cyrus said well putting his number in Andi's phone

"I'll give it to Buffy when we walk home and I'll give you Buffy's number now" Andi said well texting Cyrus Buffy's number

"Cool thanks Andi" Cyrus said

"No problem Cyrus" Andi said

"Do you want us to wait for you here or at school tomorrow?" Buffy asked

"At school" Cyrus said

"Okay see you tomorrow Cyrus" Andi said

"You got that right" Cyrus said

"Bye Cyrus" Andi and Buffy said that the same time well walking away

"Bye Andi bye Buffy" Cyrus said well walking into his house

When Cyrus got into his house he went into the kitchen to get a quick snack and started on his homework. At night before Cyrus went to bed we wrote in his journal.

_August- 21- 2015_

**Today was the best day of my life. It was my first day at Jefferson High School and I made two new friends. Two girls name Andi and Buffy. In fifth period I met two wonderful guys named Jonah and Marty. Marty was not that bad looking but Jonah was one of the cutest boys I've ever met in my life. I think I my have a crush on him. I just hope it won't end up like with Leo. **

With that Cyrus closed his tablet and went to sleep knowing freshmen year will be great.


	4. New Friends

The first year of high school went better than Cyrus thought. Cyrus called himself, Andi and Buffy the Good Hair Crew. During Spring Break, the Good Hair Crew spend the last three days with Cyrus's mom. It was good because Andi and Buffy met Cyrus's childhood best friend Iris.

It was Friday afternoon, Cyrus's dad dropped off Cyrus, Andi and Buffy at his ex-wife house.

"Mom, Toad I'm here and I have some friends with me." Cyrus said when he opened the front door.

"Hey honey and Cyrus's new friend." Cyrus's mom said.

"Hey Mrs. Goodman" Buffy and Andi said.

"Girl's you can stay in the guest room" Cyrus's mom said.

"I'll show then where it is mom" Cyrus said.

Cyrus gave his new friend a tour around his childhood home.

On Saturday Cyrus gave Andi and Buffy a tour around his neighborhood and where he liked to hangout with his friend.

When they got home Cyrus asked his mom if it was all right if his friend Iris slept over. She said all right and Cyrus texted Iris to come over.

"Iris hey" Cyrus said when he saw Iris in his front door.

"Hey buddy" Iris said.

Cyrus walked Iris to the guest room where Andi and Buffy were sleeping at.

"Andi, Buffy meet my best friend Iris" Cyrus said when he and Iris walked into the guest room.

"Hey Iris I'm Andi" Andi said

"I'm Buffy" Buffy said

"Nice to meet you Andi and Buffy" Iris said

"Before we start this sleepover, Andi and Buffy I have something to tell you" Cyrus said

"What is it Cyrus?" Andi asked

Iris walked over to Cyrus to hold his hand and gave him a supporting squeeze.

"I'm gay" Cyrus said

Andi and Buffy looked at each other and than at Cyrus and smiled.

"Cyrus we kind of already knew" Buffy said

"How?" Cyrus asked

"Your not the best at hiding it and we see how you look at other guys Cyrus" Andi said

"Are you guys okay with it" Cyrus said

"Cyrus we still love you" Buffy said

Cyrus smiled and hugged his three best friends. What Cyrus didn't know was that his mom and stepdad were listening and they were smiling. They walked away quickly before the kids found out.

All through the night before they went to sleep the four best friends were talking.

"So Cyrus are their any boys you think are cute yet?" Iris asked

"There are those two boys that I sit with in 5th period." Cyrus said

"Oh wow Cyrus." Andi said

"One's not that bad looking but the other is super cute." Cyrus said with a smile.

"Wow who are they?" Iris asked

"Marty and Jonah Beck" Cyrus said

"We went to middle school with them." Buffy said

"Cool" Cyrus said

"Andi has a huge crush on Jonah but never made a move" Buffy said

"Really" Cyrus said

"Yes Cyrus" Andi said

"Cyrus be careful we don't want what happened the last time." Iris said

"Oh Ya" Cyrus said well thinking about it.

"Why what happen?" Andi asked

"I'm not ready to tell you guys that yet." Cyrus said

"We're here for you when you're ready" Buffy said

"Thanks guys." Cyrus said

The sleepover went on and the four best friends tried to stay up all night but they all pasted out around 1 in the morning.

In the morning Cyrus's mom and stepdad took then out to have breakfast and before Cyrus's dad picked Cyrus, Andi and Buffy up. Cyrus's mom and stepdad pulled Cyrus off to the side to talk to him.

"Cyrus we heard what you said to Andi and Buffy last night." Cyrus's mom said.

"Oh my god" Cyrus said with a worried look on his face.

"Cyrus, son we still love you" Cyrus's stepdad said.

"Really?" Cyrus said.

"Yes honey, we love you and accept you" Cyrus's mom said.

"Thanks mom and Toad I love you guys." Cyrus said well hugging his mom and stepdad.

Andi and Buffy gave Iris their cell phone number so they can text and after that Cyrus's dad picked than up.

The next day at school Cyrus got the courage to tell Jonah that he liked him.

"Hey Jonah" Cyrus said

"Hey Cyrus" Jonah said

Cyrus told a deep breath in.

"I like you Jonah" Cyrus said

"I like you too Cyrus" Jonah said

"No I like like you." Cyrus said

"Oh oh" Jonah said

"Ya" Cyrus said

"I'm sorry Cyrus, I like someone else" Jonah said

"Oh" Cyrus said with a frown on his face.

"Hey it's going to be okay, thanks for telling me, I really like you as a friend Cyrus." Jonah said.

"Really?" Cyrus asked

"Yes I don't care that you're gay Cyrus. I just care that you're a good person and friend" Jonah said.

"Oh okay cool" Cyrus said with a smile on his face.

"Who do you like?" Cyrus asked

"Some girl that I went to middle school with" Jonah said.

"Really, what's her name?" Cyrus asked

"Andi Mack" Jonah said

"Oh okay cool" Cyrus said

"Do you know her?" Jonah said

"I have a couple of classes with her and she's my friend" Cyrus said

"Oh okay cool" Jonah said

When Cyrus went home that day he went to his tablet and started to write.

**April-11-2016**

_Today I got the courage to tell Jonah how I feel about him. He was super nice about it but he told me that he liked someone else and that someone else is my friend Andi. I'm sad but happy that Jonah accepted me and he liked Andi._

Cyrus closed his tablet and put it away and started his homework. The next day at lunch Cyrus told his friends about what happened to him yesterday.

"Cyrus I'm happy for you" Buffy said well hugging him

"Thanks Buffy he did told me that he liked someone else" Cyrus said

"Who?" Buffy asked

"Andi" Cyrus said

"Wow he likes me. How do you feel about it?" Andi asked

"I'm okay I'm more happy that accepted me" Cyrus said

"Okay cool" Andi said

"Jonah likes Andi" Buffy said

The three friends scream from how excited they were and hugged Andi.


	5. Wonderful Surprise

Ugly Cyrus

Ch. 5

Wonderful Surprise

Freshman year went better than Cyrus thought. Sophomore year went ever better. In the middle of summer break Cyrus got a text from his best friend Iris.

Iris: Hey Cyrus

Cyrus: Hey Iris

Iris: Guess what?

Cyrus: What

Iris: I'm moving

Cyrus: Where are you moving?

Iris: To the other side of town

Cyrus: OMG really

Iris: Yes and I got better news

Cyrus: What can be better than that?

Iris: I'm transferring to Grant High

Cyrus: OMG Iris that's great

Iris: I know right

Cyrus: Where are you going to live?

Iris: Don't know my parents were looking at houses when I was at Shadyside High

Cyrus: Oh okay cool

Cyrus: When are you moving?

Iris: The first week of August

Cyrus: Cool let me know where you're going to live

Iris: well do

Cyrus was excited because he found out his best friend is going to Grant High with him and his other friends in the fall. He texted Andi and Buffy the good news. They were all excited and the Good hair Crew had a fourth member to the group. Now the Good Crew is Andi, Cyrus, Buffy and Iris.

The day Iris moved into her new house was both a surprise to both her and Cyrus.

One day Cyrus saw a moving truck pull up next door. He asked his stepmom Sharon who is moving in. She just smiled and said go introduce yourself. Cyrus smiled and went outside to meet his neighbors.

Cyrus was about to walk up to the driveway when he heard his name. Cyrus turned to see who it was and he was surprised to see it was Iris.

"Iris" Cyrus said excitedly

"Cyrus oh my god we're going to be neighbor's" Iris said

"I guess we are" Cyrus said

"Cyrus when I'm done moving let's have a sleepover" Iris said

"Sure" Cyrus said

"Invite Buffy and Andi too" Iris said

"Okay I'll ask them now" Cyrus said

Cyrus texted Andi and Buffy to invent them to sleepover at Iris's new house.

"Andi and Buffy are in" Cyrus said

"Cool I'll let you know when I'm done" Iris said

"Okay I'll let the girl's know" Cyrus said

Cyrus walked home excited.

Around 5pm Iris texted Cyrus that she was done. Cyrus texted Andi and Buffy that Iris was done.

The four friends were having a great time that there sleepover.

Two weeks after it was their first day of school at Grant High. Cyrus woke up early so he can get ready.

After Cyrus was getting ready, he put all of his school supplies into his backpack. Then he went into the kitchen to eat his breakfast.

Well he was eating he was texting Iris to see if she was ready. Iris texted back saying she was finishing up her breakfast. Cyrus was finishing up his breakfast when Iris send the text.

Cyrus went to the bathroom to brush his teeth, than he got his backpack said his goodbye to his dad and stepmom. He texted Iris he was headed out the door. Iris was getting her backpack when she got the text from Cyrus, she said her goodbyes to her mom and dad and headed out the door.

"Hey Cyrus" Iris said

"Hey Iris" Cyrus said

"Just like old time hey Iris" Cyrus said

"Let's go Andi and Buffy will meet us at the end of the street" Cyrus said

Cyrus and Iris went walking to school. At the end of the street Andi and Buffy were waiting for them. The four friends walked to school together.

When they got to school, they went to get their class schedules. Buffy and Iris went to the line that said A through Ge and Andi and Cyrus went to the line that said Gh through M.

When the four friends got their schedule they looked it over. All four friends found out they have first and sixth period together. Cyrus found out Andi was in his second and fourth period, Buffy in his fifth period, Iris in his third and fourth period.

When the Good Hair Crew walked into their first period class and saw Jonah and Marty were in their class. Cyrus found out Jonah was in his first, second, fourth and sixth period and Marty in his first, fifth and sixth period.

Throw out the day Cyrus and his friends went to their classes and had a wonderful first day of school. At the end of the day Cyrus, Buffy, Andi and Iris were heading home when they saw a big crowd in the front entrances to the school.

"What's going on over there?" Cyrus asked

"Don't know, don't care" Buffy and Andi said

The four friends walked home together. When the friends split up to go there separate ways Cyrus and Iris went one way and Buffy and Andi went another way. When Cyrus and Iris got too their houses they said goodbye and went home. When Cyrus got home he went to his room to do his homework. When it was almost tine to go to sleep Cyrus got his tablet and started to type in this journal.

**August-22-2016**

_Today was the first day of Sophomore year. This year will be great because my best friend Iris is here with me. This year I have all my classes with at least one of my friends. At the end of the day I saw this cute guy with a huge crowd around him with two other girls. _


End file.
